Fever
by Tartan Tabby 85
Summary: The women of Hogwarts are enlisted to find out what is going on in a jazz club outside of the Scottish capital. It seems there is a strange magical signature surrounding the place. Professor Sinistra did a cursory check of the place before sending in the other ladies. Is Kingsley really worried or is he playing his hand at matchmaker? HG/MM


**A/N: Not my characters or songs. Just borrowing. Expecting this to be two-shot. Originally intended as a one-shot, but couldn't finish before real life interfered. If not completed in next two days, feel free to hound me via PM. Not betaed or proofread. Needed to get it up before I lost my inspiration. Please forgive. These songs were my inspiration. Fever will come more into play in the latter part of the story, and you really need to listen to it while reading. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

/watch?v=2kCzVzDcPuk

/watch?v=JGb5IweiYG8

* * *

Minerva , Rolanda, Poppy, and Pomona entered the dark, smoky atmosphere of the jazz club. Cigar smoke swirled around their faces blocking their view of the other patrons, but not the deep whiskey voice of the performer. "You had plenty money, 1922…" The voice was entrancing and had all of the ladies breaths hitching in the speakeasy feel that surrounded them. "Why don't cha do right like some other girls do…"

"Sinistra was right about this place." said Rolanda, "The air is filled with sex magic. She said you would especially appreciate tonight's performer, Minerva." The deep amber eye winked in the general direction of Poppy and Minerva.

"Get outta here…"

Their eyes adjusted to the smoke as they made their way to the bar. "Scotch all around?" was Poppy's query. "Aye." "Yep." "Abso-bloody-lutely!"

"Why don't cha do right…"

The dark-eyed witch behind the bar began pouring, "Just have a seat, loves, and I will bring these out in a jiff." None of the ladies noticed the quick extra flourish of her wand or red-gold spark as she made to levitate the try behind them.

Slowly they made their way to a table near the front. In a snarky brogue Minerva said, "I hope Sinistra is correct in her estimation. I would hate to have travelled all this way for mediocre scotch and even more mediocre entertainment" Her eyes fiery with irritation and the irrefutable sexual magic of the club. "Ladies remember that we are here by order of the ministry to determine the specifics of what is going on here. This is not some sorority girls' night out."

The rest of the witches only rolled their eyes when she turned away to sip her drink.

The next sultry melody began with finger snaps, drums, and jerky hip action on stage. All eyes turned to as the smoke furled around a sensuous and curvy woman mesmerizing them as she stopped dead center in front of Minerva. The deep shadows and backlighting of bygone eras obscured most everything else of the singer behind the drop down mike.

"Kitchy," growled Minerva under her breath. She was quickly becoming annoyed by the effect the club was having on her. She knew that if her stoic resolve was being tested, there was no hope for her companions.

Just then Rolanda let out a earsplitting wolf whistle as the song started in earnest.

"Never know how much I love you…,"auburn curls swayed into view. Minerva was enraptured. "Never know how much I care."

The smoke increased and shrouded Minerva who found herself transported somewhere out of time and space. All she could see were the long alabaster limbs of Hermione Granger in front of her. Arms that encircled her and she could only feel the fever spreading from her feet slowly up her body.

"Fever started long ago…" sultry breath caressed Minerva's ear warming her down and pooling in her center.

Finding herself unable to speak, her arms came up around Hermione and she could think on no reason those carmine lips shouldn't be captured by her own. "Fever, when you kiss me…"

Heat that was all she knew. Fever throughout her suddenly overstimulated body. Nipples straining against her silk blouse. Fever at her center where she could imagine those lush lips caressing her. "What a lovely way to burn…"


End file.
